Un osito de peluche
by ShyLittleOwl
Summary: One-shot. Porque su madre estaba siendo injusta con Fred, o eso creía él. De cómo empezó el miedo a las arañas de Ron.


-No es justo.-intenta protestar una última vez Fred antes de que la mirada de su madre le convenza de que la batalla está perdida.

Se aleja dando pisotones, para mostrar su enfado, seguido de cerca por su hermano gemelo.

-¿Estás bien?-pregunta George, su vocecilla aguda teñida de preocupación.

Fred quiere responder que no, que no está bien. Que está muy enfadado y que la vida está siendo injusta con él. No, la vida no, su madre. Su madre está siendo injusta y dándole favoritismo a ese canijo llorón sólo por el hecho de que es más pequeño.

Pero Fred tiene cinco años, falta mucho tiempo para que sea capaz de expresar su ira en palabras adecuadamente así que se limita a negar con la cabeza y fruncir el ceño. Tiene ganas de llorar, pero no lo va a hacer. No va a darle esa satisfacción a su hermano pequeño. Y es que una parte de la mente de Fred está convencida de que Ron lo ha hecho a propósito, aunque sólo tenga tres años. Ese niño ha venido al mundo solo para fastidiarlo. Desde que llegó, George y él ya no son el centro de atención. Y todo ha empeorado todavía más cuando apareció Ginny.

Pero por lo menos Ginny es buena, se ríe de las bromas de los gemelos y no llora demasiado. Ron es otra historia. A los ojos de Fred, su hermano pequeño es lo peor del mundo.

Y estaba dispuesto a perdonarle todos los problemas, pero esta vez se ha pasado. Ha roto su posesión más preciada. Su escoba de juguete.

Una pequeña sonrisa aparece en el rostro de Fred, una expresión que dentro de unos años todo el mundo sabrá que significa que está tramando algo, pero que por ahora solo entiende su hermano.

-¿Qué piensas, Fred?

-Venganza.

George duda un momento. No saben exactamente lo que ha pasado. Han oído un ruído y un llanto y al ir corriendo a mirar han encontrado a Ron llorando con la escoba de Fred partida por la mitad al lado. Facilmente podía haber sido un accidente, y en ese caso, no deberían culparle. O eso dice su parte racional, pero la sonrisa de Fred es muy tentadora, así que asiente.

Tardan poco en decidir lo que van a hacer, pero varias horas en poder intentar llevarlo a cabo. El plan es simple: conseguir el osito de peluche preferido de Ron y escondérselo. Pero para ello necesitan que la víctima esté sin vigilancia.

Por fin, llega el momento perfecto. Su madre está ocupándose de Ginny y Ron se ha quedado dormido en el sofá. El osito ha caído de sus manos y ahora se encuentra en el suelo.

Los gemelos entran en la habitación caminando de puntillas y indicándose el uno al otro que deben guardar silencio. Por suerte para ellos, el sueño de su hermano es demasiado profundo como para que le despierten las risitas que no dejan de soltar.

Fred coge el peluche y lo alza, triunfante, pero una duda recorre la mente de George.

-¿Dónde lo vamos a poner?-susurra.

Su hermano se queda paralizado un instante. Es cierto, no habían pensado en lo que iban a hacer con el osito una vez lo consiguiesen.

-El cobertizo de fuera. Está lleno de arañas, así que cuando lo encuentren, estará lleno de telarañas.

Ese es el nivel de maldad al que aspira a su edad, y deja bastante impresionado a George, que asiente y le tiende una mano para coger el peluche.

-Lo llevo yo, entretén a mamá.

Fred obedece sin dudar a su compañero de travesuras. Van a separarse para cumplir lo establecido, pero un ruído les hace volver la vista a el sofá. Ron se está despertando. Sus ojos se abren y cuando ven a su hermano George sujetando su querido peluche, estiende las manos queriendo cogerlo.

Los gemelos cruzan una mirada y se entienden sin palabras. George lanza el osito. El pobre cruza el aire hasta el otro lado de la habitación, donde está Fred, que comienza a correr hacia la puerta de salida, con la intención de llevarlo él mismo a el cobertizo. Es entonces cuando Ron empieza a comprender lo que pasa y se pone a llorar. Mucho y muy alto.

La señora Weasley, acostumbrada como está a los llantos de sus hijos, responde rápido y en apenas medio segundo aparece en la habitación, con su otra hija en brazos.

-¿Qué ha pasado?

Su voz hace que Fred se detenga, sabiendo que no hacerlo solo empeoraría la situación.

-Queríamos jugar con el osito y Ron no nos lo quiere dejar.-miente George, intentando cubrir a su hermano, que esconde a la víctima tras la espalda poniendo una sonrisa inocente.

-¡No es cierto!-se queja Ron.-¡Está mintiendo!

Su madre suspira.

-Fred, devuélvele el peluche a Ron.

El aludido abre la boca pero no dice nada. Su mente trata de procesar lo que él ve como una injusticia enorme. Y ya van dos en un solo día.

A regañadientes y arrastrando los pies se acerca a su hermano pequeño y le tiende el peluche.

Ron lo coge, dejando de lloriquear y lo abraza.

-Tenéis que dejar de molestar a vuestro hermano.-empieza a reñirles su madre.

Y es entonces cuando sucede. Fred mira a Ron y ve su expresión. Y piensa cuenta que su sonrisa no es solo por haber recuperado su osito, si no que hay algo más. Triunfo. Su hermano se ha vuelto a salir con la suya en su intento de fastidiarle.

A su mente viene la imagen de las arañas del cobertizo en el que el osito debería estar y siente como la magia fluye a través de él. No es la primera vez que le pasa, ya ha hecho magia accidental antes, pero está vez parece mucho mas poder. Cierra los ojos un instante, mientras siente como todo ese poder emana de él. Cuando los vuelve a abrir, Ron no sujeta un osito, si no algo bastante diferente.

Algo negro, con ocho patas y bastante más vivo que un osito de peluche. Y mientras el grito de su hermano retumba en la casa y su madre se apresura a deshacerse de la enorme araña, se da cuenta de que va a recibir el peor castigo de su vida. Y que probablemente George también reciba uno. Cruza nuevamente la mirada con su gemelo y nota que está conteniendo la risa. Como siempre, se comunican sin palabras:

"Ha merecido la pena"


End file.
